We're all on the same side
by noturangel
Summary: ReidCaleb Tyler? ....random story that just came to me in math...kind of pointless and pretty dumb but....


**Tyler**

_Reid_

Caleb

**_Pogue_**

**_Author's note: I own nothing... it's just a random idea that came to me while i was REALLY bored in math..._**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"**Why'd you have to do that Reid?"** Tyler asked quietly.

I was driving like a maniac, not really seeing the road in front of me because I was so pissed off.

"_Whose side are you on?"_ I growled at him, I knew I was taking my anger out on the wrong person but if I didn't get it out I wasn't sure what would happen.

"**There is no side Reid! We're all fighting for the same thing!"** He yelled back. I've never seen him so upset. I slammed on the brakes and put the car in park.

"_What?"_ I screamed back, unsure if I was mad at him for saying it or because he was right.

He reverted back into his quiet self. **"I just….Reid we're all on the same side. And besides, Caleb wasn't exactly wrong to get mad at you."**

I sighed and slammed my head back against the seat. _"When did the baby get so smart?"_

"**I'm not a baby,"** he shrugged.

"_If you're so smart tell me what else you know,"_ I challenged. He turned to look out the window for a while, I wasn't sure he was going to answer, he finally turned back around but wouldn't meet my gaze.

"_Ty, come on. Tell me,"_ I asked gently trying to keep my anxiety under control.

"**I know you only do stuff to piss Caleb off because you like him and you want the attention,"** he said, matter of factly.

I was shocked. How did he know that? I'd never said anything to anyone about that.

"_How…How did you…"_ I couldn't even finish.

He finally met my gaze. **"When you're invisible you learn a lot of things you shouldn't know." **

"_You aren't invisible Ty."_

"**That's not what we're discussing right now." **

"_So how long have you known I liked Caleb?" _

"**Long enough." **

I nodded, it was the only thing I could do.

"**I just don't think you're going about it the right way, that's all." **

"_So you aren't grossed out?"_

"**That'd be pretty hypocritical of me."**

My jaw just hung open. Tyler kept dropping bombshells on me today.

"**Earth to Reid. Earth to Reid. Reid!" **

I shook my head trying to focus on what Tyler was telling me.

_"So who…"_

**"This isn't about me Reid. I don't have some childish obsession with pissing off the guy I like."**

_"Who are you and what have you done with Tyler?"_

He just laughed. **"Look, you're just causing problems for everyone with the way you're acting. You were in the wrong tonight and I know you know that." **

I simply nodded.

"**So what are you going to do about it?" **

I shrugged again.

**"And you think I'm acting weird? I thought the almighty Reid had an answer for everything."**

"_Apparently not tonight."_

"**Are you going to tell him?" **

"_I don't know." _

**"I think you should."**

"_Right. I should tell him I like him after I got in a huge fight with him tonight and he flung me into a pile of boxes." _

**"He's had time to cool down. Pogue's with him, he'll make sure Caleb doesn't do anything dumb."**

"_Caleb wouldn't do anything dumb anyway." _

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that."**

I followed Tyler's gaze out the front window to where Caleb and Pogue had just appeared out of no where. A bush went flying through the air before Pogue could grab Caleb's hands and hold them behind his back. They stopped right in front of my car and I could see Caleb glaring at me, his eyes still full of anger.

"_I thought you said Pogue would calm him down." _

**"Apparently I was wrong."**

_"Do we have to get out of the car?"_

**"I'm thinking that would be the best idea."**

"_You think it would be for the best when Caleb, Mr. "Don't use if it's not absolutely necessary", is appearing out of thin air and flinging trees through the air?"_

**"Well technically it was a bush not a tree."**

"_Tyler, you aren't helping." _

**"Just get out of the car Reid. Pogue and I won't let Caleb kill you."**

Slowly I opened the car door and stood next to Tyler facing the other two boys.

"_Hi."_ Lame I know but that's all I could think of to say.

"Hi? You 'hi' me after everything that just happened?" 

"_Apparently." _

Tyler nudged me and gave me a look that seemed to tell me to stop doing what I was planning on doing. Pogue leaned over and whispered something in Caleb's ear. Caleb visibly calmed, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes.

"Reid can we talk?"

_"If you open you're eyes cause it's kind of creeping me out."_

Tyler shot me a glare again just as Caleb opened his eyes. I nodded and we started walking down the street. We stopped about 20 feet down the road and I turned so iwas facing Caleb and the truck.

_"Holy fuck!"_

"What?"

Caleb turned around and saw what I was seeing: Pogue and Tyler making out against the front of my truck.

_"Oh my god! That's my truck!"_

"Your issue with that is that they're making out on your truck?"

_"Yeah. What's your issue with that?"_

"Well…."

"_Guys not on my truck!"_ I couldn't help myself, I just had to yell.

They separated and looked toward me. Tyler looked slightly embarrassed but Pogue just laughed it off.

"_**Sorry Reid. Be a good boy and hurry up so Ty and I can get back to my room."**_

"**Pogue!"** Tyler slapped Pogue upside the head which prompted Pogue to chase after him and tackle him to the ground and start making out with him again.

"Wow. That's an interesting development." 

"_Good to see you've calmed down considerably."_

"What you did today was really dumb Reid."

_"I know. I just…"_

"Why do you keep doing stuff like that?"

_"Well…you see…the thing is…"_

"Look, I know I got upset before and I'm sorry if I hurt you when I slammed you into those boxes. But we're best friends Reid, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" 

"_I can't tell you this."_

"Sure you can. Just tell me." 

"_That's the thing Caleb, if I want to keep you as my best friend then I can't." _

"What if I told you my secret?" 

_"You have a secret?"_

"I have lots of secrets. But if I tell you one of them, will you tell me one of yours?" 

"_I guess."_

"See the thing is, I've got a crush on someone."

"_Big secret."_ The sarcasm just slipped out, I didn't really mean it.

"On someone I shouldn't." At this point he stepped closer to me and my heart started racing.

"_You don't say." _

"I do say." 

He leaned over and kissed me, slowly at first, testing how far I was willing to let this go. I opened my mouth a little to allow his tongue access. I moaned as the kiss got deeper, Caleb smiled and pulled away. I whimpered at the loss and stared up at him as he started laughing.

"I believe you had a secret you were going to tell me?"

"_I think you've got it figured out."_

"I'd like to hear it from you." 

"_I like someone I shouldn't like too."_

"You don't say." 

I just smiled and kissed him again. I grabbed his hand and led him back to the truck where Pogue and Tyler were inside waiting.

"_**Well?"**_

"_It's like Tyler said. We're all on the same side."_

**"In more ways then one."**


End file.
